Phantom
Phantom, "your local Proxian", is one of the four Administrators on The Adepts of Weyard. She usually assists with any task that involves writing, organizing, or something related to the two. Contributions Though Phantom may not be skilled in HTML, she has contributed to the fanfiction section of the website, and considers herself a writer. She tends to submit her Golden Sun fanfiction on the site, such as Wishing Well and Sunset. She has also organized the Forumshipping list, expanded on Admin Redragon_309's rules, and does her best to enforce them. She also made a quick list of the member's elements. Forumshippings Phantom is associated with the following shippings: LasNochesshipping – Phantom x Redragon_309 Named in Bleach terminology, this forum ship was named after an epiphany occured to Phantom. The Espada and Aizen do live in Las Noches. With Red's favorite character being Aizen, and Phantom's the Espada, the ship was created mere seconds later. Greeceshipping – Phantom x Sashi Created back when the subject of Greece was still important in World History. The two are avid talkers about the once proud country, and thus, the ship was born as Phantom was walking down the hallway screaming: "Greeceshipping, then"! Paperbirdshipping – Phantom x Silverpine Dated back to early September, when Phantom would often join Silverpine and Stranger in posting in Games. When Silverpine made the mistake of wishing to turn into a bird of some sort, her wish was corrputed, and she ended up in Phantom, the pyromaniac's hands. Explorershipping – Phantom x Angel_Empoloeon Considering that Emp and Phantom have often talked about Pokémon Myestry Dungeon in the past, the word "Explorer" was brought up often. While sneaking on late at night, the shipping came to an over-tired Phantom. Lostshipping - Phantom x Suzumebachi Created on the same day Auditionshipping was. It came to Phantom as she and Suzu were walking down the hall. "How about Lostshipping, then?" Fireshipping/Espadashipping - Phantom x Sabre_Dance Created by Alex after remembered that Sabre and Phantom are Mars adepts. And related. Questionmarkshipping? - Phantom x Silverpine x Rialys After a sereis of question marks from Silverpine, Rialys and Phantom, Phantom was the first one to scream: "Questionmarkshipping?" Revivalshipping - Phantom x iluvSheba With iluvSheba, or, Nick, always killing himself, Phantom decides to spare some of her Water of Life when he does so. Thus, with her recent revival, the shipping was born. Irony. Grammarshipping - Phantom x Role Two of the few members who care about grammar. Considering they both posses Grammar Nazi hats, Grammarshipping was bound find its way onto the Forumshipping list. Evulzshipping - Phantom x Alex According to Suzumebachi, all Proxians are evil. Since Phantom is Proxian, and Alex is...Alex, Evulzshipping was created for teh lulz. Shoorahshipping/Confusionshipping - Phantom x Rialys Considering Phantom often shouts: "Shoorah!" and Rialys is one of the few members who know where that word actually came from, the shipping was created. In a matter of seconds. They're also confusion buddies. Dwagonshipping - Phantom x Stranger Proxians turn into dwagons. That's basic. Considering Phantom is Proxian, and Stranger created the whole "dwagon" trend back on the forums, Dwagonshipping was bound to appear. Sowwyshipping - Phantom x Darkridr Phantom has been saying "sowwy" a lot lately. Since Dark was the first one to say it, the two go in hand. Creatorshipping - Phantom x SailorLi Phantom and Li have been the creator of quite a few shippings. Matchmakershipping was taken, so, Creatorshipping could probably be the next best thing. Or so Phantom thinks. Fanshipping - Phantom x Angel_Empoleon x SaliorLi They're fans! Since these three are always hugging someone (Saturos, Piers, or Rikku), you can definetly label them fangirls. Well...two of them are fangirls. Glueshipping - Phantom x Redragon_309 x Bente_Unerz36 Originates back to when LasNochesshipping was created. Bente was the one who guled Red and Phantom together...which made LasNoches more popular... Hatshipping - Phantom x Redragon_309 x Sabre_Dance Tailor Suzu made us all Santa hats. Wasn't that nice of her? A shame the three hat-bearers were evenutally thought up a shipping name. Liteshipping - Phantom x Alex x SailorLi x Angel Empoleon A shipping that includes all the members that were ever Lite Moderators. Some are still at that staus today. And two Harems: AdminFireHarem - Phantom x Sabre_Dance x Kyarorain x Redragon_309 A Harem that was created out of the blue by Alex. It involves the four members above. Even though Sabre_Dance is not an Admin. String Harem - Alex x Phantom x Rialys x Suzumebachi x November All five of these members play a string insturment. Hey! We could form a nice group.